The present invention relates to optical elements and methods for manufacturing the same.
A surface-emitting type semiconductor laser has characteristics in which its light output varies depending on ambient temperatures. For this reason, there may be cases where an optical module that uses a surface-emitting type semiconductor laser may be equipped with a photodetector function that detects a part of laser light emitted from the surface-emitting type semiconductor laser to thereby monitor light output values. For example, a photodetector element such as a photodiode or the like may be provided on a surface-emitting type semiconductor laser, such that a part of laser light emitted from the surface-emitting type semiconductor laser can be monitored within the same device (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 10-135568